zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon
:This article contains information about the recurring boss of The Legend of Zelda series. For the biography of the character, see Ganondorf. }} is the alternate form of Ganondorf, the King of Evil, and the primary antagonist of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Though Ganon always resembles a boar, his exact form and the method he uses to assume it varies between appearances. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Gannon, the Prince of Darkness, invades Hyrule with his evil army, seizes the Triforce of Power, and attempts to gather the scattered pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. He imprisons Princess Zelda and keeps her in his lair at Death Mountain but is killed and reduced to ashes by Link when Link strikes him with a Silver Arrow. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Ganon is dead after Link's last encounter with him. His minions aim to resurrect Ganon by killing Link and mixing his blood with their master's ashes. If Link dies, his blood is used to resurrect Ganon. In non-Japanese versions of the game, Ganon appears as a shadow on the Game Over screen. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ganondorf Dragmire, the Prince of Thieves, was one of many adventurers who traveled from the Light World to the Golden Land to claim the Triforce. Obtaining the power of the Triforce, he made a wish to control the Golden Land, transforming the realm into the Dark World and himself into a pig/boar-form, both of which reflected his corrupt, wicked heart and his greedy nature. Styling himself as Ganon, King of Evil, he sought to conquer the Light World, as well. Ganon attacked Hyrule with his monstrous armies, but was defeated by the Knights of Hyrule and sealed in the Dark World by the Seven Sages. Years later, Ganon projected his spirit into the Light World through an alter ego, Agahnim, with which he betrayed the King of Hyrule and took over the country. This 'Agahnim' form then tried to break the seal on the Golden Land to allow Ganon to escape it. Link confronted Agahnim in Hyrule Castle and defeated him, but Agahnim managed to send Link into the Dark World before he was beaten. In the Dark World, Link stormed Ganon's Tower and defeated Agahnim once again. Ganon then rose from his alter ego's remains, and fled to the Pyramid in the form of a bat. Link perused him there and defeated him using Silver Arrows. With this ultimate defeat, the Dark World returned to its former beauty as the Sacred Realm and the Triforce was reunited, with Link as its new master. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Ganon himself does not actually appear in Link's Awakening, but he is briefly mentioned in the instruction booklet concerning the backstory of earlier installments. Namely, the people of Hyrule worried other evils may materialize themselves from his ashes. Also, the final Nightmare takes on a Ganon form whose attack pattern and appearance is similar to the Ganon fought in A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Ganon first appears in his human form, Ganondorf. He is a Gerudo male known as 'The King of Thieves'. Unbeknownst to the King of Hyrule, Ganondorf is trying to obtain the Triforce; Princess Zelda suspected his plan, thanks to a vision she had in a dream, and decides to try and thwart him with the help of Link. At the end of Link's quest, he faces Ganondorf and defeats him. Ganondorf causes his own castle to collapse on Link and Princess Zelda. The two manage to escape the castle seconds before it finally collapses, and then hear a noise in the ruins. When Link investigates the sounds, Ganondorf appears, showing the Triforce of Power's glow and transforming into Ganon for the final battle. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Ganon is deceased during most of the events of these games. Koume and Kotake plot to revive him using the Flames of the Dark Rites, which they light by causing havoc in Holodrum and Labrynna, and capturing Princess Zelda. By sacrificing Zelda, the ritual would be complete and Ganon would be revived. However, Link arrives before the ritual is complete and defeats the two witches. They are then forced to sacrifice themselves instead of Zelda, resurrecting Ganon, but only as a mindless, raging beast. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker of The Wind Waker]] Ganon briefly appears in the prologue of the game, revealing he had escaped from the Dark World and conquered Hyrule. A hero never rose to vanquish him, so the gods destroyed Ganon's gains by flooding the land and turning it into the Great Sea, using the Master Sword as a seal on his magic. Powerless, Ganon returns to his Ganondorf form and quietly escapes into the overworld. Ganon itself does not appear in the main game; however, Ganondorf takes on the form of Puppet Ganon, a giant, wooden, puppet-like version of Ganon. He is held onto the ceiling by ropes and takes on the form of a boar, spider, and Moldorm. Like Ganon from Ocarina of Time, his tail is a weak spot. Another depiction of the Ganon form can be seen on the stained glass windows in the Hyrule Castle basement where Link finds the Master Sword. The center window shows the Sages sealing Ganon away at the end of the climactic battle in Ocarina of Time. Even though Ganondorf does not appear in the game in his Ganon form, Ganondorf is often referred to by the name "Ganon". The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Ganondorf is not apparently the enemy at first; however, when Link arrives at the Lost Woods, he finds that the Deku there have become his loyal followers, revealing his presence to Link. More is revealed about Ganon in the next area, the Desert of Doubt. Ganondorf was a member of the Gerudo tribe there, but had been shunned by his people after he broke their laws and traveled to the sacred Pyramid in his quest for power. He took the Trident from the Pyramid and was transformed into Ganon by the weapon's evil magic. After Link defeats Vaati in the Palace of Winds, the Tower of Winds starts to crumble, and Link and Zelda travel down the tower back to Hyrule. However, they are stopped by Ganon, who faces Link in battle. After Ganon is defeated, he is locked within the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Having been defeated by Link while possessing Princess Zelda, Ganondorf appears to be defeated, and Zelda's soul is returned to her body. After a brief reunion, Ganondorf suddenly transforms into his beast form; Ganon. He erects a magical barrier to prevent Zelda from intervening and attacks Link, who utilizes his own beast form to defeat Ganon. Ganon appears more reckless in this appearance, quickly destroying most of the Throne Room where the battle is fought. His most prominent ability in this appearance is his use of Twilight Portals. Shortly after this defeat, Ganon's body is immolated with green flames, until the same flames also take the form of Ganondorf's spirit. Midna then teleports Link and Zelda out of the castle in an act of self-sacrifice in order to attempt to take down Ganondorf with the Fused Shadow. An interesting point is that while other games that feature Ganon have him serve as the final boss, in this game Ganon serves as an intermediate boss instead, with Ganondorf serving as the final boss. This is also the first time Ganon is depicted as a quadruped rather than a biped. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage Ganon was set to appear in the unreleased game Mystical Seed of Courage. In the game he would kidnap Princess Zelda and split the Triforce of Power into eight parts. It is also possible he would be responsible for sending the Rod of Seasons along with its hiding place in Hyrule Castle to another dimension. ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series'' Ganon is the main villain of the series. He is depicted as a powerful magical pig-being who holds the Triforce of Power. Ganon constantly plots to steal the Triforce of Wisdom from Hyrule, but his attempts are always thwarted by Link and Princess Zelda. Ganon's lair lies outside of Hyrule, inside of which is the Evil Jar, a magic jar used to transport enemies back to his lair just before they are killed; this also applies to Ganon, who is saved by the jar a number of times himself. Molblin's Magic Spear Ganon appears as an antagonist in this book. In Death Mountain he uses a crystal ball to watch Link as the the hero makes his way through Hyrule. The Crystal Trap Ganon appears as the main antagonist of this book. He first confronts Link and Zelda in Midoro Palace where he uses a magic scroll to encase the Triforce pieces in magic crystals. Link is also trapped because of this spell because the Triforce of Courage is in his heart. Ganon spares Zelda giving her twenty four hours to free Link. Due to the nature of the book several endings include Ganon killing Zelda and successfully obtaining the Triforce of Wisdom. The Shadow Prince Ganon again appears as the main antagonist in this book. Under the guise of Charles of Moria he infiltrates the North Castle in an attempt to steal the Triforce of Wisdom. Due to the nature of the book several endings include Ganon killing Link and successfully obtaining the Triforce of Wisdom. ''The Legend of Zelda'' comics'' Ganon is the antagonist of the Legend of Zelda comics by Valiant. Link: The Faces of Evil Ganon is the main antagonist of this game. He takes over the far-off island of Koridai and kidnaps Princess Zelda when Link leaves Hyrule. During his travels Link discovers a mystical object known as the Book of Koridai which seemingly has the power to imprison Ganon. Link finally reaches Ganon, who attempts to recruit Link with the promise of great power and the threat of murder, but Link turns down his offer by imprisoning him in the Book of Koridai. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Ganon once again serves as the main antagonist of this game. He allies himself with Duke Onkled, the cousin of King Harkinian. He then imprisons both King Harkinian and Link when they investigate the land of Gamelon leaving Princess Zelda and Impa the only people able to stop him. Zelda eventually defeats him using the Wand of Gamelon and the Magic Lantern. Zelda's Adventure In this game Ganon kidnaps Link, and unleashed his rule over the land of Tolemac. Princess Zelda sets out to save the young adventurer, and learns from the astronomer Gaspra that she must first collect the seven celestial signs before she can conquer the dark king and bring Tolemac to an Age of Lightness. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ganon in his Twilight Princess appearance is playable as the final smash of Ganondorf in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He stamps the ground, stunning all in line and lunges at the players in front of him. Gallery File:Gannon.png|Artwork of Link and Ganon from The Legend of Zelda File:Game Over (The Adventure of Link).png|Ganon on the Game Over screen from The Adventure of Link File:Ganon Artwork (A Link to the Past).png|Artwork of Ganon from A Link to the Past File:Ganon Imprisoned.png|Artwork of Ganon imprisoned by the Seal of the Sages in A Link to the Past File:Link vs. Ganon (A Link to the Past).png|Artwork of Link's battle with Ganon in A Link to the Past File:Ganon Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png|Artwork of Ganon from Ocarina of Time File:Ganon Window.png|Stained-glass window depicting Ganon from The Wind Waker File:Puppet Ganon.png|Puppet Ganon from The Wind Waker Category:Gerudo Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda animated series characters Category:Valiant Comics characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage es:Ganon ja:ガノン